The Celestial Treasure
by Marsfire0004
Summary: Kaitlyn moves into the town of Starry Valley, she hears rumors about the lost treasure of the Celestial Gods. When she finds a clue about the powerful treasure, the Shadow King goes after her. With the help of her new friends, will they be able to stop the king?
1. Gods

Asteria-Goddess of the Stars, may be unknown

Helios-God of the Sun

Selene-Goddess of the Moon

Hades-God of the Underworld

Gaia-Goddess of the Earth

Athena-Goddess of Wisdom

Astraeus-God of Planets, may be unknown

Poseidon-God of the Sea

Kronos-God of Time


	2. Kaitlyn Moves into Starry Valley

Kaitlyn opened my eyes for a new day at a new school. Kaitlyn was a girl with light brown hair dark brown eyes. She had just moved to Starry Valley yesterday. She was about to sleep again when her mom called.

"Kaitlyn! You're going to be late! Hurry and dress up!" She sighed and groaned. She looked at her locket and sighed again. She got ready and walked to school. The school's name was Dawn Middle School. It is located on the east. The other school, Dusk Middle School is located in the west. In the heart of Starry Valley was a solstice. In the solstice was an orb. On her way to school, Kaitlyn ran into a boy.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking, and I should've put on the locket!" Kaitlyn said to the boy. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy picked up her locket and gave it to Kaitlyn.

"It's ok. I'm Harris. What's your name?" He said.

"I'm Kaitlyn." she answered.

"Harris! Wait for me!" a girl said. Kaitlyn looked behind Harris. The girl had straight black hair and blue eyes.

"Harris! Next time, wait for me and let me catchup!" the girl panted. Then she noticed Kaitlyn.

"Hi! My name's Selina. What's yours?" she said.

"My name's Kaitlyn. Do you and Harris know each other?" Kaitlyn said.

"We're siblings," Selina answered.

"It sure is hard to see the resemblance between you, no offense!" Kaitlyn commented.

"It's alright," Harris said,"We get that a lot." Kaitlyn walked to the school with Harris and Selina. Kaitlyn got to her locker. Her locker number was 123. Her locker was next to a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He had the locker 124. Kaitlyn tried to open her locker but her lock didn't open. The boy next to her noticed her struggling.

"Need any help?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks...um," Kaitlyn started.

"Horace" he finished. "What's your locker combination?" he asked.

"Umm...30-25-10," Kaitlyn answered.

"Okay, three full turns to the right and stop at 30. Then one full turn to the left and stop at 25. Then just turn to 10." Horace said while opening her lock.

"Thanks Horace." Horace smiled.

"No problem." Horace closed his locker and walked to his class.

"I see you met Horace," a girl next to Kaitlyn said. Kaitlyn turned around. The girl had brown hair and dark green eyes.

"My name's Genevieve. I'm right next to you, locker 122. What's your name?" Kaitlyn smiled.

"My name is Kaitlyn," she said.

"What classes do you have?" Genevieve asked.

"History, Social Studies, Math, Chemistry, and P.E. You?" Kaitlyn said.

"I got the same classes. See you later." Genevieve said as she walked to the cafeteria. Kaitlyn smiled. She walked to class when the bell rang.

"Hello class. Welcome to the first day of school. My name is Mr. Ruiz . I will be your history teacher for the whole year. Today, you will write a page about the people you have met today. I will actually assign this for you homework. I will let you write at least five sentences. What we will do for class is learn about mythology. We will learn about the Norse, Greek, Roman and Egyptian gods. What would you students like to learn first?"

"I'd like to learn about the Norse Gods," said one student.

"Me too!" said another.

"How 'bout Greek or Roman?"

"Class, class, settle down. Kaitlyn, what would you like to learn?"

"I would like to learn about Egyptian Mythology. All those hieroglyphs kinda make it interesting." Kaitlyn answered.

"Interesting. Now, shall we learn the god's name?"

Mr. Ruiz put the all the god's names on the chalk board. We all wrote the the names on a paper.

Ra, Khepri, Khnum, Horus, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Bast, Geb, Hapi, Set, Ma'at, Nephthys, Nut, Sekhmet, Serqet, Tawaret, Sobek, Shu, Thoth, Bes, Babi, Khonsu.

Then it was the end of the period. Next I went to Social Studies.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Gonzolez. I will be your Social Studies teacher this year. We will be learning about ancient civilizations, early humans, and early tools."

We learned about early humans first. There are four types of hominids. Australopithecus, Homo-Habilis, Homo-Erectus, and Homo Sapiens: modern humans.

Then came math. We learned the links between Math and Science. Next came chemistry. We learned about the differences between the elements of the Periodic Table Of Elements. Finally, came P.E. We learned how to play volleyball and learned how to hit it. The bell rang. Selina and Genevieve came to talk to me.

"Hey Kaitlyn! Where are you going?" Selina asked.

"I'm just going to the library," Kaitlyn answered.

"Can we go?" Genevieve asked.

"Sure!"

The girls walked to the library.

"Hello girls, my name is Abigail, what can I do for you today?" the librarian said. Abigail had light ash brown hair. Her hair was straight and her eyes were light brown.

"Hi Abigail, our friend, Kaitlyn, is new around town." Selina said.

"Yeah and look at her locket," Genevieve whispered. Abigail, Selina, and Genevieve held out their lockets.

"She may be one of us," Abigail whispered.

"We must tell Harris and Horace," Selina confirmed.


	3. The Prophecy and The Shadow King

"Hi Abigail, our friend, Kaitlyn, is new around town." Selina said.

"Yeah and look at her locket," Genevieve whispered. Abigail, Selina, and Genevieve held out their lockets.

"She may be one of us," Abigail whispered.

"We must tell Harris and Horace," Selina confirmed.

* * *

"Are you sure she's one of us?" Harris asked.

Selina nodded. "I don't think she knows that the locket has power inside."

"If she finds out, we must use our powers to make her forget all about it," Horace said.

"No, it will be too late, even if we could, we can't she is one of the celestial gods. She is destined to find the lost treasure. Asteria chose her for a reason. Our gods chose us for a reason too. We have to help her. We must also protect her." Abigail said firmly.

"But how about Selina and Harris? Aren't they enough to get the treasure and stop the Shadow King?" asked Genevieve.

"It's not enough. With only Helios and Selene, there is not enough light. Asteria has the power of thousands of stars. The Shadow King can escape the power of the moon and sun. If he escapes. The world will be in danger. We must be wise." Abigail said in the voice of Athena.

~* The Clue

Kaitlyn was walking to school when Harris and Selina ran up to her.

"Hi guys!" Kaitlyn said.

"Hi, where did you get that locket?" Selina asked.

"I found it on the day I moved here. It was on my table" Kaitlyn answered. Harris and Selina knew that Asteria chose her. On the day they moved, they also found lockets on their table. "Why do you two look so serious?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It's nothing," Harris said.

"See you at school!" Selina said running down the sidewalk.

"So you leave me here huh!" Kaitlyn said mumbling. Just then, something caught Kaitlyn's eyes. It was a pink gem. Kaitlyn picked it up. She looked at her locket and looked back at the gem. "There's a dent in my locket. Maybe the gem can fit in it," Kaitlyn said to herself. She put in the gem and a pink light burst out. She was given Asteria's memory. She knew why she had the locket and gem. She was chosen to represent Asteria. She knew she had to keep a secret. She walked to school. However, she felt a dark presence watching her. She started to walk faster.

~* Time Will Tell

Kaitlyn opened her locker. Horace looked at her curiously. "Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Horace asked. "No, it's all right!" Kaitlyn said panicking. "Kaitlyn, come on!" Horace said urging her to tell him. "I SAID IT'S OK!" Kaitlyn yelled slapping Horace. Kaitlyn gasped. "Sorry!" she apologized. She closed her locker and walked away.

Horace walked to the library to find Carter. Carter was a boy with very light hair. In the light, it can almost look white. Carter looked up. "Carter, I need to talk to you," Horace said. "Okay, let me check out this book."

"Okay. What's up?" Carter asked.

"There something about Kaitlyn. A girl at our school. We think Asteria gave Kaitlyn her memory. And we think the Shadow King is coming. Kaitlyn has Asteria's locket so it's possible. I also heard Kaitlyn's voice beginning to have Asteria's voice. It's like Asteria wants to tell us something," Horace told Carter.

"Asteria? But she was forbidden to give a person her locket, voice, and memory. And since Asteria gave Kaitlyn her gem, it's possible that the Shadow King will be stronger again. Kaitlyn is in danger! But time will tell!" Carter explained in the voice of Kronos.

"Horace. Umm...I heard that Kaitlyn slapped you. You okay?" Phillip asked.

Phillip was a boy with dark black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was tan and he had one ear piercing. In his ear piercing, he had a blue earring. He had the locket of Poseidon. The locket had a teal gem.

"Yeah. Did Harris and the girls tell you about Asteria? She gave Kaitlyn her locket and gem," Horace said.

"Asteria! But she was forbidden to stop fighting the Shadow King! She was supposed to guard him! Kaitlyn's in danger! But how about the prophecy?"

"The Prophecy of the Celestial Gods! We should've thought of it earlier! The Prophecy said,

'There will be a time when the Shadow King becomes stronger. All the gods will give their chosen apprentice their locket, memory, and voice. Asteria, the god forbidden to do anything other than fighting the Shadow king is allowed to give her apprentice her locket, memory, and voice. Soon, the Celestial Gods, Helios, Selene, and Asteria, must find the treasure of the celestial sky'

We must tell the others! Thanks Phillip!" Carter said.

Horace noticed the gloomy look on Phillip.

"Phillip, what's wrong?" Horace asked holding his hands with Phillip. Phillip held Horace's hand tighter. Phillip looked away. "Come on, tell me."

"What if the Shadow King goes after Atlantis. Poseidon isn't there to protect them."

"Phillip, you know that's silly. I mean, it's just not possible. Even if he can hide in other shadows, I know he wouldn't go after Atlantis. But he is after the Celestial Treasure," Horace said.

Phillip looked at him. He gave him a soft kiss. Horace blushed. He felt Phillip's soft lips touch his own. He also felt Phillip's tougue exploring his mouth. It was a warm feeling. They pulled away. Phillip ran back home.

~* The Dark Shadow

"Kevin! Come on! You can do it! You can beat your time!" Carter yelled out.

Kevin was trying to beat his score for running a mile. His best score was 8 minutes. His goal was to get to 5. Kevin was a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Around his neck was a locket, the locket of Astraeus. He had the magenta gem.

"Finished!" Kevin panted out.

"Nice! 6:35," Carter told him.

"Yep. Can't believe all the guys came. But there's that girl named Kaitlyn. You said she was Asteria right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Carter asked.

"Well, she looks cute. Tell her that for me?" Kevin said.

"Sure!"

"And have them all come to my house. I need to show you guys something."

~* The Shadow King

"Look at this," Kevin started, "There's a shadow coming to Earth!"

Kevin used his power to make a looking glass. In the solar system, there was a dark shadow coming to cover Earth.

"Ahhh! My head!" Genevieve yelled out.

"What's happening!" Selina shouted.

"Genevieve is connected to Gaia and Gaia is connected to the Earth," Carter explained.

A dark shadow appeared behind Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looked behind her and tried to escape but the Shadow King caught her.

"Kaitlyn! Argh! Power of Astraeus!" Kevin yelled out.

A dark magenta and dark purple beam filled with stars and galaxies shot out of his hand. The Shadow King screamed and the shadow shrunk.

"Kaitlyn! Are you ok!" Kevin asked frantically.

Kaitlyn looked frightened. She started to cry.

"Kevin! Thanks! I-I don't know what would happen!" Kaitlyn whined.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."


End file.
